In prior systems, it has been possible for the movement sensing means to develop a fault which at least partially prevents movement being detected in the vehicle and for the driver not to know the fault has developed. In such a situation, the alarm will provide little or no protection against intrusion although no indication of this lack of protection will be given.
Such a vehicle alarm is disclosed in International Patent Application No. WO/GB93/19385.